What the Frack R U Talking About?
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: Lulu has a plan to get back at the "new rich girl in town" and she wants Jane in on it.


Disclaimer: No rights taken or profit is being made from these characters which are owned by ABC Family Channel/Disney and all that. It's just a fun little writing exercise on dialogue and mood changes.

My morning was going by in a typical routine, almost boring without Ben around and his funny little attempts at getting me to smile. He often said that it was his favorite way to get the school day started. This morning he was out on the ballfields early to give some of the players extra practice time before school began. I had already counseled two students on the courses they would need to sign-on to before starting their senior year when Ben arrived. He opened the door between our offices wide.

"Good morning, Riiiita!" He greeted as he offered me a bouquet of hand-picked wildflowers.

I am still trying to get used these cutesy ways that he invents to say my name.

"Very pretty." I smile while holding my breath and the ensuing sneeze which I could feel coming on already.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your allergies. They just looked so pretty behind the outfield fence, still covered in morning dew..." He tried to take them back.

"No, Ben. It's fine. I like them very much. Thank you. It's just *sneeze* they might look better in your office."

"Okay, then." Ben seemed to be happy with that consolation.

He took the flowers into his office but he still left the door standing wide open. Ugh!

My next appointment was Zoe, Billy's girlfriend, "Cinderella girl" as Ben often referred to her these days. The positive response that she had received since her starring performance had caused offers to pour into the school from dramatic arts schools and local theater troupes. Being a guidance counselor, the letters were naturally routed to my office. It was my responsibility to go over them with Zoe and offer her whatever advice that I could give. Zoe arrived exactly on time with the clasped hand of Billy in tow.

"Good morning, Miss Shaw. I received a note in homeroom to see you today?" Zoe was curious for I had kept my note vague on what this was all about.

"Hello, Zoe. Have a seat. Billy, don't you have a class to be in right now?"

"Actually, Miss Shaw, this is my study hall time."

"I asked him to come with me. I value his opinion." Zoe leaned in to Billy with adoration.

"Right. I guess that will be okay. I know that you have lunch next so I won't take very long."

I took out the multiple letters and a couple of brochures having to do with performing arts programs that she would be interested in. Zoe seemed flattered and fascinated. Oh no, Ben was singing at his desk again. Billy smirked as though it was a sound that he was well accustomed to hearing. The phone rang at the same time that I got up to close the door, so I answered it instead. The class bell rang and the hallway filled-up with students, probably on their way to lunch.

"Look..." Zoe continued to talk with Billy with a voice so low that I could hardly hear her speak.

I finished the phone call and hung-up.

"Miss Shaw, I've heard of this school in Brooklyn. My father knows one of the acting coaches there. Can we contact them first?"

"Sure, I can set-up an appointment now. Then your dad can maybe contact his friend about a visit soon."

"Yes, thanks."

I picked-up the phone and dialed the number at the top of the letter. A woman of 'matured' voice answered the phone. She asked to put me on hold. It was awkward waiting in silence on the phone with both Zoe and Billy starting at me like I was a stewardess confirming their flight reservations. I had no idea how even more awkward it was about to get when the Quimby's get involved...

"Jane! Come here to for a minute!" I could hear Ben shouting from the next office. "Jane!"

"Hey Ben, what is it? I don't have much time before I have to get to work." Jane was in his office. Her voice sounded tired.

I tried to close the door again but I was still on hold and the phone cord wouldn't let me reach it.

"I have an idea, lets take a road trip this weekend to Cedar Lake."

"Awesome, but I can't. There's a trunk show for some actress from that ABC series and..."

Zoe made eyes at Billy, he shifted in his chair. His head was tilted towards Ben's door.

"Hey, wait a sec...Bobby, excellent work at second base Tuesday night."

Ben went to encourage one of his players that was out in the hall. Jane was left standing alone in his office.

"Er, mm, Mrs. Hall?" The elder lady's voice came back on my phone.

"Shaw, Miss Rita Shaw of White Marsh High." I corrected.

"Mr. Talbert will be on the line next." and with that she put me back on hold listening to a Muzak version of 'I Dreamed A Dream'. Oh yeah, Zoe was going to have a bright future with this bunch.

"Hi, Jane!" a familiar voice carried over from Ben's room.

"Uh, hey Lulu, so I have to go now."

"It looks like we've both lost to the new rich kid in town."

"I wasn't aware that we were playing anything to loose." Jane clearly wanted out of there.

"And that is why you loose, Jane. At least I found a way to move on and you should too."

I could hear the sound of Jane nervously shuffling some papers about. I felt bad for her to be in this position especially with my present company in here. I wanted to go in there and stop the conversation but I couldn't leave my phone call.

"I don't know what the frack you are talking about, Lulu."

"Zoe, We've both known Billy since we were little kids and this new piece of fluff waltzes in and it's like we may as well have never existed. She really gets on my nerves." Lulu was set on what she had to say.

Zoe had her jaw set now. She bit her lip. Billy looked like a large cat about to pounce.

"Do you know how easy it would be for us make things difficult for the princess prima donna around here? Come on, Jane. I have an idea."

"No." Jane hesitated. "No, Lulu."

"Come on. She's practically asking for trouble."

"Why do you think that I would even consider something like that with you? It was you that was making out with Nick when you knew that I was dating him. Was that just for spite? Is everyone just a game for you to play?"

Jane became more spirited with each word. Billy nodded his head and smiled with pride to hear that spark return to his dearest friend.

"No." Lulu stopped her foot on the floor.

"I don't want to hurt Zoe, my best...well, my childhood friend is deeply in love with her and I want him to be happy, that's what matters to me." Jane sighed. "Don't you see, Lulu? When you hurt others, you're only going to hurt yourself in the long run. It's true."

"Oh, whatever. Jane you're so naive." Lulu stood out in the hall now.

"Consider my offer Jane, it still stands and... I didn't mean to hurt you, with Nick."

I could tell that Jane was standing in Ben's office doorway by now.

"Could you do me one small favor in return, Lulu?"

A pause.

"What?"

"The next time you see Harper, give her a big hug and let her know how much her friendship means to you. At least two girls can be BFFs for good without all that gender jealousy threatening to tear you — to tear it apart." Jane's voice was even more down now than it was tired before.

Zoe could not raise her head from the floor. Billy, looked as though he had awaken from a bad dream. His foot was shaking the floor beneath us as though he was trying to keep every fiber of his being from rushing into the next office to catch Jane and do whatever it takes fill the growing emptiness between them both.

"Miss Shaw, I'm sorry, we can't do this right now." Zoe spoke to break the silence.

Billy raised up and went into next office faster than a cat after it's catch.

I was left hanging on the line.

That last sentence is really meant for all of us that are often left 'hanging on the line' with this show. I hope you enjoyed this little ol' scene that I had to put out in writing


End file.
